This invention relates generally to the transporting of skis on vehicles, and more particularly concerns ski retainer components that are improved and simplified in construction, mode of operation and result.
With the expansion in popularity of ski activity, a corresponding need has arisen for reliable, simple and effective ski racks adaptable to different automobile designs, and capable of quickly receiving and releasing skis, as desired. To my knowledge, no prior racks embody the unusually advantageous combinations of structure, function and results as are now afforded by the present invention.